


Не Гарри Поттер, но...

by tinuvielf



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Не Гарри Поттер, но...<br/>Автор:  Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета:  Kyokka Suigetsu<br/>Размер: мини<br/>Канон: Kingsman (фильм)<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Гарри/Эггзи, Мерлин, курсанты, упоминается Мерлин/Рокси<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: юмор (своеобразный)<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Краткое содержание: Кто сказал, что обманывать новичков можно только Мерлину? Только у Мерлина как-то получается без последствий, а Эггзи вляпывается в них по полной программе.<br/>Предупреждения: AU, Гарри, естественно, уполз</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не Гарри Поттер, но...

Артур опаздывал. В этом не было ничего удивительного, потому что псевдоним «Артур» теперь носил Гарри, а он даже после «воскрешения из мёртвых» прежней привычке не изменял. Зато неожиданно опаздывал мистер Пунктуальность всея Кингсмана Мерлин, и Эггзи, он же с недавних пор агент Галахад, в назначенное время оказался рядом с комнатой новичков в гордом одиночестве. Он ходил взад-вперёд по коридору, периодически поглядывая на дверь, и грыз ноготь на мизинце. С одной стороны, Гарри и так уже выгнал его из их спальни в гостевую за вроде бы невинный розыгрыш Мерлина («В другой раз подумай хорошенько перед тем, как писать анонимные похабные смс агенту Ланселот. Затраты на ремонт координационного центра после их семейных разборок с Мерлином я вычту из твоей зарплаты»), с другой... грех не использовать новеньких в своих целях.

— Курсанты, равняйсь! — рявкнул Эггзи, пинком распахнув дверь, и на него одновременно уставились три крупнокалиберных амбала из тех, что подрабатывают вышибалами в барах, один тощий очкарик аристократического вида и две весьма симпатичные девушки (у одной был размер четвёртый, не меньше). — Вы удостоились чести попасть в самую засекреченную шпионскую службу мира. С этого дня агенты Кингсман для вас отец, мать, брат, сестра, любовница и домашняя собачка! В буквальном смысле, я подчёркиваю!

Внимательно слушавший его очкарик резко изменился в лице, ещё более аристократически побледнев, то ли от негодования, то ли от осознания открывавшихся перед ним жутких перспектив.

— Но поскольку в рыцари посвятят только одного, а вас тут много, то в ближайшие пять месяцев готовьтесь к самым немыслимым испытаниям: вас поставят на грань жизни и смерти, заставят выбирать между совестью, честью и гордостью, — на середине своего вступительного слова вошедший в раж Эггзи с удовлетворением отметил, что его появление и лекция произвели фурор. Разношёрстная компания курсантов слушала его с величайшим вниманием, готовая прямо сейчас кинуться хоть в огонь, хоть в воду. Ещё бы, ведь с ними говорил настоящий, действующий агент — Эггзи же примчался сюда в поисках Гарри аккурат после завершения задания и потому выглядел соответствующе, да ещё и как никогда удачно копировал лучший воспитательный тон Артура. Но продолжать и дальше в том же духе было ужасно трудно: он и так едва удерживался от смеха, и вообще очень хотелось увидеть рожи этих очень серьёзных мальчиков и девочек, если стоящий перед ними джентльмен вдруг начнёт изъясняться куда более доступными простому народу выражениями, мягко говоря. И, с улыбкой подмигнув девчонкам, Эггзи ослабил узел галстука и сунул руки в карманы привычным уличным жестом. — Заранее сорян, делать это буду не я, а два мега-крутых чувака в костюмах, вы их сразу узнаете: один со шрамом на лбу, как Гарри Поттер, а второй косит под Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, но в очках.

Долгожданная реакция не заставила себя ждать, и Эггзи не стал подавлять широченную улыбку. Да, таких охреневших глаз он давно уже не видел.

— Да ладно, народ! Только не говорите мне, что вы не смотрели Гарри Поттера.

— Смотрели, — опомнилась одна из девчонок — не та, с четвёртым размером, а вторая, поплоще грудью, — ты тогда кто в этом Хогвартсе? Рон Уизли?

— Я? Моё имя слишком секретно, чтобы я мог его называть, — выдал Эггзи, гордый тем, как опять перекосило очкарика. Похоже было, что исковерканную цитату из русской классики аристократ узнал. Мысленно поставив себе плюсик (вот наконец и вечерние чтения в постели с Гарри принесли свою пользу), Эггзи демонстративно поправил галстук и ещё раз, уже нарочито медленно и важно, окинул взглядом новичков. — Я — тот, кто протягивает вам, юным желторотикам, настоящую руку помощи. Я...

— Хагрид? — пробасил правый амбал, и Эггзи закатил глаза.

— Ну, представляться не обязательно было. Скажем, я кто-то вроде Распределяющей шляпы. Пришёл дать вам парочку жизненно важных советов, как выжить в наших реально ужасающих условиях. Так вот, — Эггзи придал своему лицу умное и заговорщицкое выражение, — слушайте и запоминайте. Первое правило Кингсман...

— Никому не говорить о Кингсман? — радостно влез очкарик, и Эггзи стал всерьёз подозревать, что фейспалм при общении с группой новичков станет для него обычным явлением.

— Спасибо, мистер Грейнджер, минус пять очков с Гриффиндора. На самом деле, первое правило Кингсман — не слушать, что вам говорят Гарри Поттер и местный Волдеморт. Они попытаются запугать вас, запутать: мол, парашюта у вас нет или в кофе был яд, так вот, — Эггзи выдержал пафосную паузу, — не верьте им, дети мои! И вообще, чем эпичней вы проявите себя во время задания, тем больше шансов попасть в Кингсман, уж поверьте моему опыту. Вообще, самых проверенных способов два — облажаться по полной программе или взорвать вертолёт Артура, когда в нём не будет Артура. Ну, а если не повезёт, — долгий взгляд на обладательницу чудесного бюста, — кто-то из вас окажется на путях перед несущимся поездом.

Его расчёт оправдался: девица с искренним испугом охнула, положив ладонь на сердце, и посмотрела на Эггзи так многообещающе, что ему впору было сожалеть о собственной ориентации. Но ей совсем необязательно было знать, что с новым Артуром Эггзи связывали долгие и продуктивные нерабочие отношения, не то вся эта затея с Гарри Поттером не стоила бы и пенни.

Однако надо было закругляться: его задница предчувствовала, что Гарри вот-вот появится, а в таких делах своей заднице Эггзи доверял больше, чем самому себе.

— Но, может быть, — девушка обворожительно улыбнулась ему, — есть какой-нибудь другой способ? Скажем, ммм...

— Менее травматичный, — закончила за неё более прагматичная подруга, и Эггзи, уже слышавший шаги Гарри и Мерлина, мысленно вознёс хвалу небесам.

— Ну, возможно, я смог бы помочь, — протянул он напоследок, набивая себе цену, и быстро выпалил то, ради чего всё и затеял: — Ладно, так и быть: за того, кто узнает для меня, как агент Артур, тогда ещё Галахад, выжил после встречи с Ричмондом Валентайном, я лично похлопочу.

Выпалил, умолк и вовремя: дверь распахнулась, пропуская в комнату хмурого Гарри и не менее хмурого Мерлина. От последнего ударно несло Kenzo Homme Night, но его свеженанесённая туалетная вода всё-таки не могла скрыть шлейф «Thunderstorm» от Demeter — духов, которые обожала Рокси. Тихонько хмыкнув — ну, по крайней мере, причина неожиданного опоздания Мерлина была ясна, и апокалипсис миру больше не грозил — Эггзи перевёл взгляд на Гарри и едва не присвистнул. Артур выглядел так, будто, опаздывая, бежал сюда на своих двоих от самого Манчестера; в этот момент он действительно слегка смахивал на Гарри Поттера — всё лицо у него покраснело, и потому ярко выделялась белая полоска шрама. Эггзи с трудом сдержал смешок, одновременно молясь, чтобы никому из курсантов не пришло в голову отметить сходство вслух.

— Могу я узнать, что вы здесь делаете, агент Галахад? — угрожающе поинтересовался Гарри, заметив его.

— А я... провожу вступительную беседу с личным составом, — нашёлся Эггзи и попробовал обворожительно улыбнуться. Не сработало. Гарри лишь посмотрел на него с ещё большим подозрением и процедил:

— Поговорим позже.

— Ага, — продолжая глупо улыбаться, он бочком выбрался из комнаты, уже на пороге услышав тихое, но насмешливое бормотание очкарика:

— Пока-пока, Распределяющая шляпа.

***

Задницей (почему-то во всём теле Эггзи именно она служила средоточием инстинкта самосохранения) он чувствовал, что получит по шее за свою выходку с новичками. Но он уже и думать забыл о ней после того, как пришлось в экстренном порядке переписывать для Мерлина пять последних отчетов, а вот Гарри запомнил. Иначе трактовать полученное в половине одиннадцатого ночи смс «И каким ветром тебя носит по ночам, Распределяющая шляпа?» не получалось.

Гарри, уже успевший принять душ, сидел с планшетом в кресле, одетый почему-то в чёрный махровый халат вместо бордового.

— Я тут случайно выяснил, что некоторые наши агенты присвоили мне новый позывной. Агент, Который Выжил. Слышал что-нибудь такое?

Лично придумавший ему это прозвище Эггзи возвёл глаза к потолку, осуждающе поцокал языком и сказал:

— Какой ужас.

— Не то слово.

— И что же ты намереваешься делать? — осторожно уточнил он, облизнув губы, но приблизиться не рискнул, остался у дверей вне зоны досягаемости.

Хищный прищур Гарри заставил его поёжиться.

— Ну, я сегодня выяснил у курсантов, что ты, по удивительному совпадению, у нас признанный специалист в подростковой литературе о волшебниках, — ещё более хищный прищур, и Гарри встал, случайно или нарочно продемонстрировав, что под халатом у него ничего нет. Эггзи судорожно сглотнул, забыв даже отреагировать на оскорбление любимого чтива. — Думаю, ты сможешь донести моё послание до заинтересованных лиц со всеми красками и оборотами речи.

— Гарри, — предупредительно произнёс Эггзи, вот только Гарри продолжал наступать на него, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего. — Нет, я не в том смысле, что ты Гарри Поттер! Я всё понял, скажу Рокси, чтобы она перестала оставлять свои книги по всей штаб-квартире.

— Рокси не читает Гарри Поттера, — оборвали его. — Но я передам ей, кто так любезно решил разнообразить её личную жизнь анонимными смс. Да и Мерлину не терпится выяснить, с чьей лёгкой руки же он у нас теперь Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

— А мне скажешь? — Эггзи решил сыграть ва-банк и притвориться, будто ничего не понимает. — Я тоже хочу пристально посмотреть в глаза тому, кто посмел унизить подобным сравнением такого мудрого и понимающего человека, как Мерлин.

Но замолчав, Эггзи понял, что попал по полной: Гарри смотрел на него и улыбался. Убийственно добродушно улыбался.

— Ммм, давай так: ты скажешь, как выжил в Кентукки, а я...

— Боюсь, что сделка не состоится, — сообщил Гарри почти ласково. — Сейчас ты пойдёшь и выгуляешь ДжейБи, потом вымоешь его, почистишь его коврик и миски. Затем ототрёшь всю кухню от своих кулинарных экспериментов, погладишь и развесишь свою одежду, и... — не замечая произведённого эффекта (Эггзи в ужасе смотрел на него, открыв рот), Гарри добил его невозмутимым: — Спишь в гостевой спальне до конца месяца.

— Но Гарри! — шокированно выдохнул Эггзи, понимая, что сегодня было только третье число, и куковать ночами в одиночестве ему ещё ужасно долго.

— Сегодня я — профессор Снейп.

Эггзи возмущённо посопел, позыркал на Гарри исподлобья и, поскольку терять всё равно было нечего, решил оставить последнее слово за собой.

— Да можешь хоть все баллы снять, но я узнаю, как ты это сделал, — и не удержался, чтобы не поддеть его: — Агент, Который Выжил.

— Вон, мистер Поттер, — ответил Гарри со всё той же убийственной улыбкой, и Эггзи поспешно ретировался.


End file.
